Hear Me Out
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Castle and Beckett's relationship throughout the middle of the third season and beyond. Castle drabbles.


**Hear Me Out**

_Summery: Castle and Beckett's relationship throughout the middle of the third season and beyond. Castle drabbles._

* * *

**Gone**

He thinks, maybe, if he hadn't gone back, he would've been okay. But, there he was. Hands shaking as they clenched into fists. The elevator doors closing in front of him. What was wrong with him?

Yes, he was in love with her. Yes, he probably shouldn't be this freaked out. No one, and he meant _no one_, had _ever_ turned him down.

Except for her. True, that had been three years ago, but he was still racing with her. Still trying to catch up to her pace.

He hoped dearly that he still had a chance.

**Warm Whispers**

Beckett sucks in a breath as the bullet hits the side of her stomach. She is already on her knees, but she still falls to the ground. Castle is behind her in a seconds notice. He shots at the man in front of them, and he too falls.

Her breaths are short, and small. All he can concentrate on is the blood flowing through his hand that covers her wound. He calls the paramedics, and they are on their way.

"Kate?" He asks. "You still here?"

In response, she gives her head a nod, and her hand covers his. "Press on it tightly," She says.

He can hear the pain in her voice, and grieves for her. He presses harder, and her back arches into him. He can tell that she's trying hard not to yell out in pain.

"Don't worry," He whispers. "I got you, okay? I got you. You're not going anywhere. I'm here."

Her fingers dig into the skin of his hand, and she sucks in a breath of air. "Stay with me."

"Always."

**Who Knows**

"So, what do you think it means?"

"What?" Castle says.

"The whole thing with James, and what's - her - face being in love." Beckett responds. They had just gotten off of that particular case.

Castle leans closer on her desk. "It's understandable, don't you think?"

Beckett shakes her head. "But, what about her husband?"

"What about him?"

"He still loves her, and she chooses to go with James."

"Well, what would you choose?"

"What do you mean?" Beckett asks.

Castle thinks on it for a moment. "Here, let me use an example. You're dating Josh, but you're hopelessly in love with me."

"Castle. . ."

"It's just an example." He insists. "Now, really. . . Who would you pick?"

Beckett looks up at him, and she is sure a blush has crept up her cheeks. "You."

"Exactly. True love over someone who you think you love. . . They always chose the 'true love.'"

Beckett considered this, and a smile creeps up her mouth. "What about you, Castle? Who do you love? Really love, that is."

Castle pretends to be scratching a beard that he does not have while thinking. Finally, he comes to his answer.

"You." He says.

Beckett raises her eyebrow. "True love, Castle? I find that doubtful."

"What about you? Who do you love?" Castle asks.

She looks at him, straight in the eyes. "I don't know, Castle."

But, she is lying.

**I Never Woke Up In Handcuffs Before**

He always imagined to be handcuffed with Kate Beckett. Well, more or less, _by_ Kate Beckett. Just, not this way.

"I never woke up in handcuffs before."

"Really, Castle? I always thought you were that type."

"That's noddy thinking detective."

"No need to lay it on thick."

"How'd we end up here anyway?"

"Were you really that drunk last night?"

"Just. . . remind me."

"We were at that party-"

"Oh, yeah. Sexy dress by the way."

"-and the last thing I remember is talking to you by the bar. Everything's black after that."

"Same here."

Silence.

"Where do you think we are?"

"In a basement. In the dark. Sound familiar?"

"Cliché? Yeah."

"Haha. Let me see if I can grab my phone."

More silence.

CRASH!

"Castle!"

"It fell on the floor!"

"Well, pick it up."

"Um, yeah. That's reasonable. If you haven't noticed I am currently handcuffed - double handcuffed - to you while sitting in a chair and you expect me to reach down and grab my phone on the floor?"

"That's no excuse."

"What do want me to do? Take off my shoes and socks and see if I can grab it with one of my toes? I already know where that's gonna lead. . ."

"Where?"

"With us sprawled on the concrete floor. Try getting you're phone out."

"I have a dress on, Castle."

"So? What's the dif- Oh. Yeah, never mind."

Even more silence.

"Do you think anyone knows we're missing?"

"Both Ryan and Esposito were there too. I'm sure someone's looking for us."

"Well, let's hope so. I'm already cold. And think of you in that dress. You must be-"

"Castle. . ."

"Right. Sorry."

**Your Love Is Gonna Drown (And There Is Comfort In The Sound)**

"Castle!"

Beckett looks around, her ears straining to hear his voice.

"Castle! Castle!"

It's dark everywhere, and her breath quickens at the thought of him not being there.

"Castle!" Her voice cracks at the end of his name.

"Beckett!"

"Castle!" She starts moving forward, treading through the knee deep water. Then, he is there. She catches onto him. Her hand clutching to his sleeve, and her other cupping the side of his face.

"I thought I lost you." She says.

The arm that is around her waist tightens. "I'm right here." He says.

Tearing her gaze away from his, she looks around the tunnel. "How in the world are we going to get out of here?" She seeks every which way, but all of their routes are blocked. The water, she sees, is now just below her hips.

Her gun is wet, and they both know that they could never move those boulders with only their hands. Beckett is sure Castle can hear her heartbeat. They look at each other, and Beckett silently prays that this day will not be there last day.

"Got any more ideas?" She asks hopefully.

He shakes his head. "I can't think of any. I'm sorry. . ."

They climb to the highest ledge that they see, and hold each other.

"Any last words, Castle?"

He stares at her, knowing exactly what he wants his last words to be. "I-"

There is a shake, and they both look over at the pile of rocks.

"What the hell was that?"

Another boom that shakes the walls. Then, there's a whole in the wall, and all of the water flows outward.

He hugs her, as they hear Ryan and Esposito and a few other voices in the air. But, he is more than sad that he never got to finish his last words.

**Breathe Me (I Think That I Might Break)**

She walks up behind him, cautiously, and places a hand on his shoulder when he doesn't move away. She sees him take a shaky breath, and her eyes meet his. She is surprised to see tears.

Without speaking, she draws him close to her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her hands touch the ends of his hair. His arms come tightly around her waist, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck. The tears fall down his face are silent. She can feel their wetness on her skin.

She soothes him. Whispers nonsense in his ear, rubbing his back. She thinks this is what he needs, and kisses his neck gently.

"I'm here." She says.

"I know." He says without pulling away.

She hopes he never doubts that.

**Core Of My Addiction**

Her sentence is cute short when he pulls her towards him and presses his mouth to hers. One part of her brain is yelling for her to push him back. To stop what he has started. . . but the other part welcomes him. And that part is louder than the other.

Her hands clutch onto his jacket sleeves. Her mouth opens up to his, and she tastes more of what she has been wanting from him for she doesn't know how long. A moan escapes the back of her throat, and soon she is pressed fully against him. His hand finds its way in her hair, and the other goes around her waist.

Their kiss is long in their desperation of not being able to touch each other after all of these years. To not have been able to kiss each other the way they were doing so now. Soon, her back is pressed up against a lamp post. Her body arched into his. Their breath is warm and heavy, and mingles with the other once they finally separate. She looks up at him through the snowflakes falling down in between the two of them. She sees such love and warmth in his eyes. . .

"I love you."

He leans his forehead to hers and she kisses him again. "I love you." She repeats.

He says it back. "I love you."

**Goodbye**

He still remembers.

Her smile that could light up anyone. That sparkle in her eyes.

He looks over at her now, sitting next to him on the couch. Her gray hair falling in light curls around her face. He always thought that it framed her perfectly.

Now, she is dying.

She is old, and he understands. He, too, will go eventually.

She interrupts his thoughts by placing her hand against his cheek. She smiles at him.

"Too much thinking, Rick. I can see it in your eyes."

He stays silent, and she senses his hesitation. "Always know that where ever I am, I _will_ love you."

He smiles gently. "I know." It's a fact to the both of them.

"Always. . ." Kate says.

He leans closer to her, and kisses her gently. "Always." He repeats.

It is, after all, goodbye for now.


End file.
